CD Series Part II: Next plane out
by A-Karana
Summary: Emily thinks about Lorelai after the plane scene. Really sappy, I warn you!


Second part of the Celine Dion series. My first story which isn´t a javajunkie. I just hope you all know the song. It´s from the "Colour of my love" album.

I have to mention though, that I changed the person in the song from "he" to "she". Just if you wonder about that.

Of course I don´t own anything, not the song (except on CD) and not GG.

I hope you review

* * *

**Next plane out**

Emily was still sitting in the plane, starring out the window. Lorelai was gone since half an hour or longer.

_"You did not lose me_". She was still hearing it. Her daughter was trying to calm her upset and hysterical mother, wasn´t she?

Or was it really true? Emily slowly stood up and looked around the plane. She wanted this plane, so she could use it whenever she wanted to. Whenever she needed to.

When Lorelai was a child Emily always wanted to have her own plane, so that she could fly to her daughter. Lorelai had been three months old when she had to leave her with a nanny for a whole week for the first time. _It was expected_ that she joined Richard for this business-trip. It had been terribly boring and all she could think of the whole evening was her baby at home.

**Leavin' on the next plane out  
'Coz I gotta see my baby  
It's been too long since I held her in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
Till she's sleeping here beside me  
Here beside me again  
Gotta be with my baby**

She had been away with Richard so often. She wanted to be a good wife,a good mother and doing everything the way _it was expected_ of her. But she had lost the focus what her daughter expected of her from the very beginning.

She should have stayed at home, she should have told her that she missed her, she should have told her that she loved her and that she was so proud of her. But she never did.

And Lorelai tried to hurt her. At the time she had thought without a reason and had hurt her right back. It never occurred to her that she had been the one who had started this game.

And then her daughter had told her that she was pregnant. That she had ruined her future and her parents reputation. And again without asking her daughter what she wanted they had planed her future. And her grand-daughters future. With Christopher. How she had hated that guy who had impregnated her daughter. But she had held back her anger and done what seemed to be right. _What everyone expected._

Lorelai had changed so much during her pregnancy. She had become quiet, more distant than ever, hardly talking to anyone. She had tried it more than one time to convince her to marry Christopher, _to do the right thing_. But Lorelai had refused, stubborn like she always had been.

Emily wanted to see the ultra-sound pictures, but Lorelai had locked them way. She had never told her if she would get a grand-daughter or a grandson. And she had pretended that she wouldn´t care.

When the hospital had called and had told her that her daughter was in labor, she had nearly had a heart-attack. They had rushed to the hospital and had seen her in pain. She would never forget the shocked look on Lorelais face when she had seen her parents. It had hurt. It still hurt. If Lorelai had let her she would have gone with her into the delivery room, held her hand and help her. But she had refused.

Like she had refused all help with Rory. All she did was looking after her baby. And she wouldn´t let her parents near her child. Emily had tried more than once, but she had never let her help, no matter how exhausted she had been.

And then she had been gone. One day, just like that. All she had left was a note on the table and the memories for her mother.

This evening she hadn´t been able to do what _everyone had expected of her_. She had been just lying in bed for a whole month. Thinking about her daughter. Her baby who had a baby of her own now. And she had missed her. God, how she had missed her. Strangely enough she had never thought about her granddaughter, only about her own daughter.

**I listen to the sound of the rain fallin' down my window  
Prayin' for a gentle wind  
To bring my baby back again  
Tryin' to be strong but I'm not getting any stronger  
Loneliness is tearing apart this heart of mine  
I lay awake 'coz I can't take another night lonely  
It's been too long, I can't hold on no more**

**Leavin' on the next plane out  
'Coz I gotta see my baby  
It's been too long since I held her in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
Till she's sleeping here beside me  
Here beside me again  
Gotta be with my baby**

Then she had wanted a plane to search her, to look for her. Everywhere if possible. After 3 weeks the police had told them that they had found her, but that she was refusing to come home. That her baby had found a job and a place to live and that her boss paid her a lawyer to deal with the custody matters. She had agreed to everything, just wanting Lorelai to come back. She had known that if they would force her to come back, she would run again and then make sure that they would never find her.

After a half year Lorelai had called for the first time. Just to tell them that she was fine and that Rory was fine,too. It hadn´t been what Emily wanted to hear. She had wanted to hear that she would come home, that she missed her. And then her daughter had hung up when she had tried to do _what was expected of her_ and had tried to exchange some pleasantries.

**Talking on the phone but that don't make it any better  
Nothing's gonna ease this pain  
Until I'm in her arms again  
Runnin' down the stairs there's a taxi that's waiting for me  
Loneliness I'm gonna leave you far behind  
I'd walk for days through pouring rain  
Anything to be with her  
It's been so long, I can't be strong no more**

**Leavin' on the next plane out  
'Coz I gotta see my baby  
It's been too long since I held her in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
Till she's sleeping here beside me  
Here beside me again**

At some point she had come to dinner on Christmas and on Eastern. It had only been a few hours every time, but it was the happiest time Emily had over the years. No party and no dinner could make her that happy than when she had her daughter back again.

**Gotta be with her  
Gotta be by her side  
Gotta be with her  
My heart's made up my mind**

Of course she had picked on the opportunity to have her back more often when Lorelai had asked for the money for Chilton. It had been 15 years. 15 years of missing her, losing her, crying silently, wanting her to come back, wanting to know what she was doing.

But how much she had missed and how little she knew her daughter had really hit her the first time at Rory´s birthday party when she had seen the picture of Lorelai with a cast and the house her daughter lived in. Her baby had been hurt and she had had no idea.

The next years they had played a game of I hurt you-you hurt me. It had been painful but it had been contact.

_She had done what was expected of her_. Always and she wanted Lorelai to do that too.

And then Luke had shown up. She had seen how happy she and Luke were. But it wasn´t the right thing. _It was not expected_. _She was expected to be with Christopher._

"You and me-We´re done" Lorelai had said and she had known that her daughter meant it. But she couldn´t lose her. Not again. Little had she understood that that had happened years ago. She had thought contact was good, no matter how. So she had swallowed her pride and had went to Luke. _For the first time she had done what was right for her daughter and not what was expected_. But Lorelai hadn´t reacted. She had hurt her, but she thought it was Luke´s fault, that he hadn´t done what she had told him. That he was the reason her daughter was gone again. But it had been Lorelai´s decision and she had yelled at her "Shut up!". This was not how she wanted her daughter to talk to her.

**Leavin' on the next plane out  
'Coz I gotta see my baby  
It's been too long since I held her in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
Till she's sleeping here beside me  
Here beside me again  
'Coz I gotta see my baby  
It's been too long since I held her in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
Till she's sleeping here beside me  
Here beside me again**

When Lorelai had been asking for help with Rory weeks later, she desperately wanted to help her. She promised her to do it. This time she had wanted to do everything right to get her daughter back. But Richard had changed his mind. He had changed his mind and like always _she had done what was expected of her_ and had helped him. The hurt in Lorelai´s eyes the next evening broke her heart, but she didn´t had a choice.

She had seen Rory as a new chance. As a chance to get her daughter back. Sometime during Rory´s stay her grand-daughter had become her daughter, Lorelai, without that she had realized it. She had spend so much time with her, time she had never had with Lorelai. She had bought her dresses, had driven her around, had given her her own place. She had given her everything she always wanted to give Lorelai, but never could. But it hadn´t been what Rory wanted. When she had said "You mean my grand-father" she had realized for the first time in weeks that this was not her baby, but her baby´s baby.

**Gotta be with my baby, gonna be with my baby  
Gonna take the next plane or the next train  
Gotta get there gotta see my baby  
And nothing's gonna stop me from leavin' this time  
Leavin' on the next plane out**

Lorelai had been right. Rory had never been supposed to be at this place. She had never been her daughter. She was her grand-daughter. Nothing more and nothing less. She had felt like she had lost a daughter again. A daughter who had never been her daughter. Maybe that was why it didn´t work out this time. Why she had lost her again.

"You didn´t lose me!" Maybe it was true. Maybe she had lost the daughter in her imagination. The daughter Lorelai had been always in her mind. The daughter Rory had played for some time. The daughter that never really existed.

She took her purse and left the plane. She didn´t need it. _She was expected to need it_, to buy it. _But she didn´t wanted to do what was expected of her again_. She wanted to get to know her daughter. Talk to her, be happy with her when she would marry Luke, soothe her if she would be sad, hold her when she would cry. _She wouldn´t do anymore what was expected._ She didn´t need a plane to get her daughter back or to get to her daughter. All she needed to do was talk to her and show her how much she cared. She just hoped that it wouldn´t be too late.

"_You didn´t lose me!"_ -It wasn´t too late.

Please review

**BTW: If you have any C.D. song in your mind you would like such a one shót from, mail me the title and I see what I can do (maybe you can tell me which persons you want in-> but no Rogan, Literatior Trorys please!). If you choose the french songs, please try to give me a translation. I speak french and I could translate it, but it´s just a lot of work with songs especially, because they should keep the meaning and the way they are written.**


End file.
